What if's
by shawol-cassie-elf
Summary: Post-Season 7. Rory said no to Logan's proposal and is on the campaign tour, while Logan is in San Francisco. What will their fates be? Will their fates cross again? If they do, just what might happen between the two who are still very much in love?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Anything related to Gilmore Girl's does not belong to me. It belongs to the original Writer. **

**Just as an fyi, this is my first fanfic, so I'd appreciate some comments / feedback. I'll try my best. Hopefully that's enough. Hope you enjoy my story. :) **

**Ch. 1**

Rory dropped her large shoulder bag next to the bed. It's been 2 months since she started on the campaign tour. Hotel to hotel. City to city. There was a thrill to it. The excitement of being a forefront journalist seeing everything happen and writing about it. It was what she dreamed of and more. Despite all that, it wasn't to say that there weren't difficult times. Some days she was so tired that even coffee couldn't seem to rejuvenate her. She rarely had the time to call home. With time difference and unstable schedule, it was hard to allot a specific time for any mother-daughter time w/ her best friend and also mother, Lorelai Gilmore.

The emptiness in her heart after Logan left that day at graduation did not help either. Rory always knew what she wanted… well at least most of the time. Straight out from graduation, she did not want to be tied down by marriage. It wasn't that she didn't love Logan, but she wanted more. She wanted to have the unlimited chances and unlimited freedom in exploring her career before she settled down for real. Had she said yes, she would go to San Francisco with Logan and find work there. It wasn't that bad of an idea just not what she had dreamed.

Sitting down on her bed, she thought back to her college days with Logan, along with his friends Colin and Finn. As a matter of fact, despite her busy schedule, she had actually talked to the two men as well as Stephanie. They all knew she missed Logan and still loved him and had managed to skilfully avoid the topic of Logan altogether whenever they did talk.

She felt the buzzing of her phone in her pants. It was Lorelai.

"Fruit of my loins. How are you? Did you miss your darling mother?"

"Haha, yes mother. Of course I missed you. We just finished and I'm at the hotel."

"How are you holding up?"

"O, its fine. A bit tiring having to run about and I have yet to find any match to Luke's coffee. I can't believe its been 2 months since I've had Luke's coffee!"

"Darling, you know that's not what I'm talking about."

*sighs* "Yes, I know."

"So…"

"I don't know mom. It's just that he's still there in my heart, you know? I still love him and I can't just forget him. I mean we didn't break up because of a fight or because we didn't love each other anymore. We broke up because … because I said no to his proposal! Sometimes the emptiness in my heart makes me wonder if I should have said yes."

"Darling, I know you still love him, but had you said yes you would have kept wondering of all the 'what-if's' and that would not have been good for your marriage either. You are a free bird who always went for what she wanted. Being married…. It would have tied you down. It wouldn't have let you fly freely like you do now."

"I know… its just. We could have stayed together still you know. After a couple years of exploring my career, both him and me. Its not like we hadn't tried long distance. I mean it worked before why not now…. Or maybe I could say yes and we could have a long engagement or something."

"Honey, what's done is done. You can't change the past anymore. I know you miss him but everything. Everything will be all right eventually. You'll see."

"Yah. I hope so. Like you said, we can't go back."

"Hey who knows? Maybe on this campaign, you will meet some hunky guy."

Rory chuckles. "Right mom and then we will have a fairy tale life and a fairy tale ending."

"Hey! You never know."

"Maybe mom. Maybe. Hey, I've got to go take a shower and get to bed soon. Early morning tomorrow."

"All right. I'll let you go then. Love you."

"Love you too mom."

So… how was it? :S


	2. Chapter 2

AN:

Originally, I had planned to continue writing this story, but I think I have decided to continue it in one-shots whenever inspiration hits me. Hope you continue to love our lovely Rogan couple and if I make a follow-up, I'll make sure to post on here.

Thank you to those who commented and supported me.


End file.
